Daughter of the Sea Dragon King
by Velkin13
Summary: Set just after Nirvana is destroyed a stranger brings a wounded member back to the guild and out of curiosity stays. Mostly follows the events in the show but with a few twists. This will also be a slow build NaZa story with some LoLu,and GreVia as those are the pairing I like. Oh and Warning: Very OP OC lol but hey she's still fun. Only my second Fanfic ever so please be nice.


**Hey guess what surprise surprise I don't own Fairy Tail this is written only for fun and the entertainment of other fans of the show no copy right infringement meant. This is also a fan fiction written by a dyslexic person so please keep that in mind when reviewing because I'm doing the best I can. Now onto the story.**

 **Daughter of the Sea Dragon King**

My cloak weighs heavy upon my shoulders as I enter the city known as Magnolia in the kingdom of Fiore under a torrential downpour. Lightning flashes brightly in the dark sky followed by deafening thunder that far outcry's the creaking wagon wheels I'd come to know the sound of so well. I really wouldn't care less about the rain normally, but it's not just myself I must worry about. The man that I'd rescued from deaths door is laid out in the covered wagon behind me and this cold wet weather is the last thing he needs. Luckily for both of us then that our journey is almost over now. Soon I would be able to hand him over to his guilds care and could then set out on my hunt once more. A hunt for an elusive prey that because of this not so little detour I'd been reluctant but still responsible enough to take, and thus will be much more difficult to pick up the trail again. Then again I can't help but smirk as I relish the challenge of doing so. After all I had all the time in the world and one way or another my prey would fall at my hands.

The streets have been relatively quiet with everyone indoors to avoid the storm, but as I come closer to the far end of town I hear a lively commotion steadily growing louder. Coming down the main street in town I can see a building towering above most others in town. It's flags and banners drenched but still flapping slightly in the wind. I recognize the insignia as the same one that my unknown injured friend behind me bares.

Pulling the reins firmly, but not so much to cause the horse who had brought us so far any discomfort, I bring the wagon to a stop before our destination. Getting down I give the horse an appreciative rub on the head before giving him an apple as well. I go to the back and quickly take a peek at my still unconscious patient. As expected this brisk weather is doing him no good st all. He shivers violently under the blankets over him and as I place my hand on his forehead I sigh because once again his fever has returned. In the days we'd been traveling I'd done my best to help him with my magic, but I'm no real healer and could only do so much. I'd payed for a healer along the way to come check on him during our journey, but the man had informed me that his injuries had been beyond his skill as well. While doing what he could he'd noticed the man's guild mark and encouraged me to reach Magnolia with all haste. Apparently the guild was known to have a highly skilled healer at their disposal, and if I was fast enough in getting him here he had a good chance at living.

Closing the opening against the wind once more I sigh as I turn to head toward the main door into the guild hall. The noise from within has me very curious as it sounds like there is a battle going on inside. Turning the knob the double doors fly open with a blast of wind and rain from behind me. I stop there in the doorway stunned by what I'm witnessing. The entire main room is engulfed in an all-out brawl between the majority of the guild members within. Spell's, fists, and kicks fly about everywhere but for a few members that are just trying to avoid being pulled into the fight themselves. I must admit to being surprised that no one noticed the doors slamming open or the wind and rain that now screams through the opening. A short little man stands on the bar at the back of the room scolding all his children as he calls them, while a tall girl with flowing white hair smiles and giggles behind him. Off the right a red head clad in armor is engaged in a fight with at least eight other wizards, and is surprisingly the one that is not only winning but without a scratch. On the left is a man with long black hair putting of a greenish aura and I smile as I recognize the feel of his magic. His limbs phase into solid iron shapes as he fights with a man using beast take over magic and a sand wizard. At the iron man's back is what appears to be a black cat man with an enormous sword holding off two wizards with guns magic. Then in the center of the room where the brawl is thickest I see a young man with spiky pink hair and fire engulfing his fists that once again feels very familiar. He is engaged with multiple attackers but his focus is on another young man with short black hair and most surprisingly of all in nothing but his boxer shorts. The scantily clad man is revealed to be an ice make wizard as a rather large Ice hammer appears and conks the fire wizard on top of his head. Even curiouser is the blue winged cat that floats above cheering one of them on.

I shake my head to clear it because I really have no time for this when the man in the wagon is in dire need of help. Personally I would love nothing more than to jump in and join the fun but unfortunately I was raised better than to just ignore my responsibilities. I walk further into the room dodging and zig-zagging my way to the center of the room. I need to stop this utter nonsense as soon as possible and from what I can tell the only way that's going to happen is through force. I come to stand next to where the pink haired one is still fighting and plant my feet firmly at shoulder width. I bring my arms up hands closed in fists in front of my face crossed at the forearms. I close my eyes feeling out the strength of the wizards around me as I begin to build up my power around me. I must be careful not to use too much power as I don't mean anyone here any harm. I just need the brawl over and them temporarily pacified so I can quickly explain and turn their guild mate over to them. As I build up power I feel that I have drawn the notice of a few of the more powerful wizards in the room. Opening my eyes I see the eyes of short man on the bar, the woman behind him, and the red head to my right fall on me. Having been noticed now not to mention the amount of power I'm emanating I know I must act now or be attacked because of a misunderstanding.

"ETHERION DRAGON PULSE!" I shout as I throw my arms out to my sides and open my hands releasing a pulse of magic spherically around me. The pulse washes over everyone in the room lighting them with a light bluish-green aura. Well almost everyone the three that had noticed me guarded against it and while the old man and girl behind her have remained in their place the red head has jumped to attack me. As she flies at me with a mighty war cry I release a concentrated blast when she reaches point blank range and she finds herself frozen in mid-air sword still poised for her attack. The room is now silent but for the storm outside as I bring her down to the floor so that she doesn't fall when I drop my spell. The old man jumps down from the bar and slowly heads toward me weaving through his frozen guild members. He is keeping his cool but I can tell it is only because I have hold of just about everyone in the room and he doesn't want them hurt. From the pin on his coat I can see that he is one of the ten wizard saints as declared by the counsel and so I know that he is not one to be underestimated.

"Listen to me very closely stranger." The old man states as I drop my hands back to my sides and my wet cloak falls closed around me.

"I don't know who you are or why your here, but if you know what is good for you you will release my guild at once." The old man hisses at me firmly.

"I will release them in a moment as I assure you I never had any intention to hurt anyone. I just needed the fight to stop immediately as there is a life at stake and I really have no time to waste." I explain honestly. I pull the hood off of my head so that he can see my face and hopefully know I'm not playing around nor trying to deceive him.

"If that is true than we understand and will not hold it against you, but please I must insist that you release them now." The old man states firmly once more and by the look in his eye I know it will be the last time he asks nicely. I nod at him and then raise my hand and snap my fingers dropping the spell from all effected. The room stays deathly quiet as I turn to head back outside. I don't need to weave between the others this time as they part for me to pass. Glancing back over my shoulder I see that I have the old man, the red head, pinky, the blue cat, and Ice-make man in tow behind me. We head out into the storm and to my wagon where I pull back the rain shield so that they can see the man within.

"GILDARTS!" They all exclaim at once obviously recognizing their injured comrade. The old man jumps into action commanding the others like a pro.

"Natsu go get Wendy." He orders first.

"You got it Gramps." Pinky answers as he turns to run full tilt back inside.

"Happy fetch Porlyusica Apologize for the lateness of the hour, but tell her she must come as it's a matter of life or death." Gramps orders next.

"Aye sir!" the blue cat answers before taking off into the sky at great speed. The old man then takes a quick moment to reach in and feel the shivering man who I now know is named Gildarts forehead. He frowns worriedly as he finds the raging fever I already knew was there.

"Grey get in there and use your magic to try and cool him down he's burning up." Gramps orders next.

"You got it Gramps." The boxer clad Grey answers as he climbs up into the back of the wagon. Greys hands start to glow slightly with his magic as he places one hand on Gildarts forehead and one on the back of his neck. Just then Natsu comes running back with a young girl with long blue hair tied in pig tails, and another winged cat white this time behind him. The young girl gasps when she sees the injured man and immediately climbs in and kneels next to him. She holds her hands over his chest and abdomen and as her hands start to glow I feel the familiarity of dragon slayer magic. I can't help but be slightly jealous of her ability because while I can use sky dragon magic... I wasn't really trained for it so my healing abilities are laughable at best.

"What the heck happened to him?" Natsu suddenly demands to know glaring at me and receiving a firm bop on the head from the metal gauntleted red head for his impertinence.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR ERZA?!" Natsu shouts indignantly at the red headed Erza as he rubs the top of his head.

"Don't jump to conclusions Natsu! She has obviously taken great care to bring him safely back to us. If she had been the one wanting to hurt him he would no doubt be dead." Erza scolds her guild mate before looking apologetically at me.

"Ya but she still might know what did happen." Natsu argues still rubbing his noggin.

"Regardless the most important thing right now is getting Gildarts is it?" I start to say and they nod in the affirmative that I'd guessed correctly.

"Getting Gildarts inside where it's both dryer, warmer, and you can get him stabilized for when your healer gets here. That is what is most important, but once that is done if your guild master would like I will gladly tell him what I can." I state and they all nod before moving to do just that. Erza and Natsu unlatch and take down the back side of the wagon and then start to pull the stretcher that Gildarts is laying on out. Grey stops with his magic and grabs hold of one side of the back end while I grab the other and we carefully but quickly bring Gildarts into the guild hall. The crowded guild hall parts with many gasps as we move through and head into another room at the back of the hall. As we lay him down on a bed I'm sad to see that we had jostled him enough that a few of the stitches in his side had torn. Wendy works to stop the bleeding form the torn stitches, Grey resumes trying to get his fever down, and the others fly into action to get him dry.

Frantic about their friend as they are they don't notice me slip back out into the main hall and then outside into storm. I close up the wagon again and then go back to the front and unhitch the horse. I'm about to walk it back to a stable in town I'd seen earlier when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Please let us take care of that it's the least we could do." One of the largest men I'd ever seen states. He has short spiky white hair and a scar that runs down one side of his face. Next to him is a man with slicked back slightly graying hair, a mustache, and wears a long white duster coat with a blue lining at the edges.

"Yes please miss you've done enough and I'm sure you must be tired from your journey. And besides Master Makarov would like to see you inside." Mustache said flashing me a smile in gratitude before him and gigantor go to take care of my horse and wagon. I look back toward the guild and see Gramps who must actually be this Master Makarov standing in the still open door with his arms folded waiting for me to come back inside. I make my way back inside and without a word the short master turns and leads me upstairs into the room that must be his office. He walks around the side of the desk and sits down behind it. He stays silent for a moment just looking me over before I see some thought dawn on him.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry I haven't offered you the chance to dry off or any refreshment. Would you like me to call for anything?" Makarov offers quickly wanting to be hospitable.

"No thank you but that isn't necessary." I state flashing a grateful smile.

"Oh come now I'm sure you must be soaked to the bone." He states insistent that I let him help me.

"No you don't understand it's really not necessary." I state and then see his eyes go slightly wide in shock as a flurry of fire swirls up around me drying my clothing instantly and then disappearing leaving only a thin mist around me from the evaporated water.

"So you can call up singular elements too it seems. Very interesting." Makarov chuckles as he gestures for me to take the seat in front of his desk. I remove my cloak and drape it over the back of the chair before taking the seat. Settling in for my interrogation I lean back slightly stretching my legs out and crossing them at the ankles while folding my arms over my chest.


End file.
